x risky star x
by BrokenLeadingLady.x
Summary: A strange girl comes to the village of Necrorua claiming she came from the village of Risky Star. Who is this girl? And what are her intentions? Not your typical AC story! Rated JIC. R&R please? Chapter 3 FINALLY up!
1. in the beginning

Chapter 1 - in the beginning...

The rural town of Necrorua lay silent in the dead of night, a gentle breeze softly swaying the cherry trees as a cab drove up to the large building that was the town hall.

A delicate looking girl got out of the small vehicle, closed the door and watched as the car drove away. She brought her pale green eyes up to meet the night sky, her long, brown hair swaying in the breeze.

She turned to the building in front of her and entered, not truly knowing where to go.

The first person she saw was a white bird behind a counter, who seemed to have a smile on her yellow beak.

"Hello! You're Auniorna, aren't you? The girl who just moved here?"

The girl, Auniorna, smiled happily.

"That's me, alright."

"Well, I'm Pelly. I'm one of the workers here."

"Hello," Auniorna smiled back to the happy pelican.

"Do you know where you'll be staying at all?" Pelly asked.

"Um, no. Not yet."

"Well, here's a map of all the available houses here. There are four in total," Pelly said, handing over a map.

"Thanks," Auniorna smiled, gratefully taking the map.

"You'll probably run into the owner of the houses, Tom Nook, when you get there, so you can arrange something with him then," the pelican smiled.

"Well, goodbye!"

"Bye, thanks for the map!" Auniorna smiled, heading out the door. The smile that was formerly plastered on her features instantly faded as she made her way into one of the many expanses of trees in the town. She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, filpped it open and dialled a number.

"Auniorna here. ..... There are four uninhabited residences here, three once I get one. Get some of the others to set up base here too. ...... Not sure when, yet. We have to bide our time, remember? ..... Okay. Goodbye," she finished, closing the cell phone. As she raised her head again, she renewed the perpetual smile she showed to the world and headed on her way.


	2. the newcomers

Auniorna headed for the empty house closest to her, the one with the purple roof, and looked inside.

_Is this a house or a shed?_ she thought, looking at the tiny little room she was in now, with its wooden floor and its boring brick walls, the radio that sat in the corner and the candle upon a cardboard box in the other.

She turned on her heel to leave, but saw a raccoon in the doorway.

"Hello!" the raccoon chirped. "You're Auniorna, yes? The girl that just moved here?"

"Um... Yep, that's me," Auniorna replied, a little taken aback.

"Excellent! I am Tom Nook, the proprietor of this house. What do you think?"

"Its... cozy?" Auniorna replied, not wanting to insult the raccoon.

"So, will you be buying this house?"

"Um... Yeah, okay!"

"Excellent! That will be 19,000 Bells, please," the raccoon said, holding out his hand.

"Whoa, man, I haven't got that amount of money. Or _half_ of that amount of money," Auniorna said.

"Hm... Well... Maybe you could come work for me at my shop to help pay off your debts!"

"Eh..." Auniorna began, but the raccoon kept talking.

"It will be two birds with one stone - paying off your loan and learning how to work for yourself!"

_I already work for myself,_ Auniorna thought, and opened her mouth to protest, but Nook continued on.

"Then its settled!"

_I didn't even say anything!_

"You can come to the shop later today, hm? I'll see you then!" he finished, before running off.

Auniorna just stared at the door where Nook had just been, not sure if she had actually just _seen_ all that, only one thought in her mind:

_Oh. My. God._

_

* * *

_Elsewhere, a girl with long, pink hair and another girl with black hair that flicked out at the sides were getting into a taxi.

"Hello, me lovely ladies. Whar be you two headin' today?" asked the taxi driver, who was some kind of strange turtle.

"Necrorua, please," replied the pink haired girl.

"Arr, I had another lass headin' to ol' Necrorua just the other day!"

The black haired girl laughed slightly.

"Yeah, we know her," she said, in a strange French accent.

After a slight silence, the driver started talking again.

"So, what be yer names, lassies?"

"I'm Worlok," the black haired girl responded.

"And I'm Lucia," the pink haired girl said.

"Arr, pleased ta meet ya. I'm Kapp'n."

"Pleased to meet you too," Worlok grinned.

"So, what was it about ol' Necrorua that made you two want ta move?" Kapp'n asked.

"We're actually moving for work purposes," Lucia replied, trailing off slightly.

"Work purposes, eh?"

"Yeah. Our boss kinda- OW!" Worlok screeched after a hard kick to the shin from Lucia.

"Never mind her," Lucia said, looking at Worlok sideways, narrowing her blue eyes.

The driver just stayed silent.

After a longer silence this time, the driver said, "Well, here we are, Necrorua ho!"

"Great, thanks," Lucia smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks..." Worlok said, her shin still hurting. Both girls exited the car, which had been parked outside a large building.

"I think this is the Town Hall," Lucia informed Worlok.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm listening to you," Worlok sulked.

Lucia just sighed.

A very tired Auniorna arrived back at Nook's shop.

"I've finished...devlivering...that...carpet..." she said, between desperate gasps for breath.

"Good! Then that means... you're all done!"

"Great!" Auniorna said, trying to keep up the eternal smile.

"I'll just deduct your total wages so far, 1,400 Bells, from your mortgage, so that means you only have to pay back 18,600 Bells!"

_Only?_ Auniorna thought.

"Well, I'll see you later, Auniorna. Remember to come here if you need anything!" Nook called after Auniorna, who by now was already running back to her house.

Once she arrived back at her house, Auniorna took no hesitation in running upsairs and collapsing on her bed. She was ready to pass out right there and then, when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

She opened it and saw the ID: _X.R ID 162837_.

"General Auniorna," she said.

_"We've just arrived at Town Hall," _said the person on the line.

"Excellent."

_"Do we just go about doing normal things until later?"_

"Yes. Act normal until I give the command. And get HQ to send someone else here as well, we need as many of us here as we can manage. OK?"

_"At once, General Auniorna."_

Auniorna closed her cell phone and lay back, a smile tugging at her lips.

_This is gonna be fun..._ she thought, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 2! It's a bit of a slow start, but we'll soon be seeing more of what these new girls are up to soon, there'll be more action in later chapters and of course there'll be more of the animals. Just stay tuned! And feel free to review!


	3. friendships

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry about how long it took to get this up. I just totally lost interest in the story for a while, but I've got some more inspiration now, and we're back on track. I just want to quickly thank my two reviewers before we go on, if it weren't for you guys I don't think I would have kept going :) Thanks a lot, you two! Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Auniorna lay on her bed, a letter in her hands, a ripped-open envelope carelessly thrown on the floor, a tear running down her face although she was smiling.

She laughed softly as she placed the letter on the nightstand beside her.

_I'll see you all soon..._ she thought to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere, Worlok and Lucia were wandering around the town, talking to each other and occasionally to the odd passer-by.

"I thought she said we'd get a letter," Worlok mused aloud.

"She did, but, well, you know what she's like," Lucia replied.

"Hey, girls!" came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Buck coming towards them.

"Hey! How're you?" Lucia smiled.

"I'm good. Just takin' a break from my extreme ab-crunch training!"

Worlok shuddered - _extreme_ ab-crunches - and Lucia giggled. In the time that they had been in Necrorua, the girls had gotten quite friendly with a few of the animals in the town, especially Buck. In fact, he was one of the first townsfolk they met.

_~Flashback~_

_Worlok and Lucia stumbled out of Nook's Cranny, exhausted from an entire day of work they never totally agreed to._

_"Oh, man..." Lucia panted. Worlok never said anything - she had already collapsed in a heap on the ground._

_Seeing that Worlok was in said heap, Buck came running over._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Worlok gave a thumbs-up from the ground._

_"She's just tired," Lucia explained. "We've been working all day... darn raccoon..."_

_"Aw, Nook got you too? Poor things!" the horse joked._

_"Well, the name's Buck. I'm another of Nook's victims!"_

_"Heh heh, I'm Lucia."  
"And I'm Worlok," came a breathless voice from the ground._

_"Well, nice to meet ya," Buck grinned. "If ya ever need anything, just gimme a holler!"_

_"Hey, thanks!" Lucia smiled sweetly._

_"Don't mention it. Anyways, I gotta go. See you two around!" Buck called, before walking off, waving over his shoulder._

_~End flashback~_

"So, you girls wanna go get some coffee? I hear the Brewmeister's making the protein-blast blend today!"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Worlok smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline and Bones were sitting on the beach. They had been there for quite a while, waiting for someone.

"I wonder what's taking her so long..." Bones murmured.

"Hi, guys!" a voice came from beside them.

"Auniorna!" the two exclaimed happily.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I just had some... stuff to take care of."

"Aw, that's okay. I mean, sitting, on the beach, with a whole basket of sandwiches? You sure won't hear this guy complaining!" Bones grinned.

"You know, they _were_ for all of us, Bones," Caroline mentioned, a bit annoyed. Auniorna couldn't help but laugh at the two, and pretty soon they were laughing too.

Time marched on, and pretty soon, the sun was setting.

"Hey," Bones said, "let's play a game?"

"A game? What one?" Caroline asked.

"It's a detective game, two of us can be the detectives and the other's, like, a... a cake thief or something. Ooh, cake..." Bones trailed off, staring straight ahead for a moment. Auniorna clicked her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Uh, yeah! So, anyway," he said. "For the game, we can't just be, like, us. We should... make up new, cool names!"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! I think me and Moppina have played something a little like this before..." Caroline said, the last part more to herself than the other two.

"So, what'll our names be?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be... Detective Pumpkin Pie!" Bones announced, standing up and posing like a superhero.

"I'll be... Carol Line, private eye!" Caroline announced, striking her own superhero pose.

"And I'll be..." Auniorna paused to think. "I got it! I'll be Risky Star, criminal mastermind," she finished, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, doing her best to look evil.

"Cool mane! How'd you come up with that?" Caroline asked.

"Risky Star's the name of the village I used to come from. You know, before I moved here," Auniorna explained.

"Cool. Hey, can we start now?" Bones asked.

"Okay, sure! Okay, 'Risky Star', from that signpost to... this tree can be your base," Caroline said, moving about to show exactly where she meant.

"Bones and I will be here! Let's go!" she beamed, excited. Auniorna giggled, skipping over to her 'base'. She smiled; she hadn't known Bones and Caroline for that long, but already they were so close, almost like best friends. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, and she wished it could've lasted longer, but...

"Risky Star! We're here to stop you!" Boned proclaimed dramatically, both him and Caroline posing like superheroes again.

"Stop _me?_ The great Risky Star? No chance! You'll never catch me!" Auniorna called, also very dramatically, before running off, with 'Pumpkin Pie' and 'Carol Line' in pursuit.

_Oh, well,_ Auniorna thought, speeding away, laughing with her two friends. _I'll just enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! This chapter was a little more lighthearted than some of the other parts of this fic, but there'll be more big drama to come, trust me ;)

Feel free to review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
